


Would You Care to See My Record Collection..?

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl meet at a bar and decide for Rick to go home with Daryl... or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Care to See My Record Collection..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demented_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/gifts).



> This is a surprise story for one of my dear writer friends. I hope you like it, dear, and Happy Birthday!

Arriving at Daryl's house, he opened the door, let Rick enter first and said lapidary "Bedroom's that way," pointing vaguely into the right direction.

"What," Rick bit out under his breath as he started to walk there, "no corny lines like, 'wanna see my sketchbooks' first?!" He grumbled when he heard Daryl's snort, but grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it off as soon as he had reached the room.

But he did not get far, cause Daryl, in his attempt to hinder Rick, tackled him from behind, and with his arms wrapped around Rick he rasped inot his ear "Nu-hu, I'll do that," and he made good on his word immediately.

Rich felt a little dizzy from the speed with which Daryl undressed him, pulling and pushing at his clothes in a messy tangle of arms and legs, only temporarily interrupted by sloppy, heated kisses.

As soon as he had gotten Rick naked enough, Daryl got down on his knees in front of him,opened his mouth and greedily engulfed Rick's erection with his lips. Rick moaned, leaning back against the wall in order to keep himself from crumbling down.

"Damn," he whispered hoarsely, "you're good."

Daryl, his mouth full of Rick's cock, only hummed in agreement, and Rick yelped loudly from the sensations. He had his hands wrapped around Daryl's head, his fingers intertwined with Daryl's shaggy strands of hair, as he watched with stuttering breath. Daryl switched between giving head and deepthroating, driving Rick wild, until the curly haired cop with the crystal blue eyes forcefully pulled Daryl's head away from his cock.

"Stop, Daryl, or else there'll be no fucking..."

Another snort from Daryl startled him, as the mechanic added "Who said that you'll do the fucking?"

Any protest Rick might have thought of was instantly forgotten, as Daryl had gotten up to continue to kiss Rick breathless, and when the cop leaned his head against the wall, panting, Daryl used the moment to get rid of his own shirt, flexing his well defined muscles non too subtly – which earned him another snort from Rick.

"No need to present those pretty feathers now, I already oggled those down at that bar tonight, remember?" He quipped, and Daryl barked out a rough laugh.

"I guess you did," he agreed. "But it can't hurt to be reminded, dontcha think?" Still wiggling his eyebrows at Rick, Daryl went on to get rid of his pants after toeing off his boots, which had him stumbling, much to Rick's amusement.

Grumbling, Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick and pulled him flush with his now naked body. He grabbed the back of Rick's head with one hand, while his other hand roamed over Rick's naked form.

Their lips collided again in a heated exchange of kisses, their moans echoing through Daryl's bedroom, both of them sweating from the heat generated between their two bodies. Leaning towards Rick's ear Daryl whispered hoarsely "Gawd, I want you so much right now," he bit at the earlobe before he continued "been wanting you since I first saw you at that bar tonight."

Rick groaned, his head falling back, and Daryl added under his breath, just loud enough for Rick to hear "Does that mean you wanna be taken..?" He sucked at the skin of Rick's collarbone, and the cop cried out from pleasure, unable to answer Daryl's question.

"Right," the mechanic whispered, "come 'ere," and he grabbed Rick by the arm, pulling him towards the bed – only to see Rick stumble after a few steps. Daryl held on, trying to steady a bitching Rick.

"Think you forgot something there, Romeo?" Shaking his head, Rick got rid of his shoes and pants before he moved on to join Daryl, who by then laid spread out in all his naked glory on the bed.

As soon as he had Rick back in his arms, he began to kiss along his jaw, down Rick's throat and the planes of the cop's hairy chest, licking at his nipples to make him moan, while his hands were already spreading Rick's legs.

Daryl moved to kneel between them, his hands rubbing Rick's inner thighs, coming to a halt next to his balls, and Daryl leaned forward while he grabbed Rick by his ass-cheeks, lifted him up and dove between those cheeks, licking Rick's entrance.

His head shot up.

"You sneaked into the bathroom to get prepared in between drinks, Grimes?" He smiled maliciously, sat back on his feet, and grabbed his own cock, setting up a fast paced series of harsh strokes.

Daryl moaned, his eyes drooping shut from the pleasure, and Rick watched the show with bated breath. But when he made to grab his own member, Daryl's left hand shot out to grab Rick's wrist. "Uh-oh, who told you to touch yourself as well, huh?" He chastised, as he paid some much needed attention to the leaking head of his own dick.

"You're a real piece of work, Dixon, you know that, right?" Rick groused, miffed over Daryl's antics, but the mechanic did not give him time to be mad for long, as he leaned over to grab a condom from the bedside table.

He ripped the wrapper open, rolled the condom down his impressive length and pushed against Rick's slick entrance, entering the tight ring of muscle with the head of his cock. They both moaned in unison, and Daryl stopped his movements for a moment to enjoy the feeling before he crawled up to kiss Rick.

Just because he could, Daryl pulled back out entirely, and he might have smiled rather smug at the whine that escaped Rick's throat, followed by a desperate sounding "Daaaaryl, please," he wrapped his legs around Daryl, trying to coax him back closer, "quit teasing and fuck me already!"

A vicious smile appeared on Daryl's face. "Challenge accepted." That was all he said before he pushed back inside, but this time he bottomed out in one go, making Rick gasp.

Hardly giving the cop time to adjust, Daryl started to set up a pace that had them both moaning within seconds, the sound of their bodies slapping together with each strong push from Daryl only resulting in getting them both even hornier.

"Daryl," Rick rasped, "need to..." He gulped some air and tried again. "Need you..."

A desperate look hit Daryl, and he held Rick's gaze as he snatched his legs from where they had been wrapped around Daryl's waist to put them on his broad shoulders, never relenting in his furious fucking.

Rick watched with a look of awe on his face, squeezing out "Man, your shoulders are so..." before his head fell back, his mouth snapped open and a loud moan rang throughout the room, as Daryl had succeded in finding Rick's prostate.

Soon enough, the assault of the cop's pleasure spot had him wrecked and needy, Daryl not far behind. "Cum for me, Rick," he groaned, his voice laced with lust, "cum on, spill it, I wanna see you shoot your load right now."

Crying out, Rick watched as his cock spurted hot strings of cum between them, while Daryl's thrusts became more erratic and desperate at the same time. The convulsions of Rick's back entrance around his cock tore his orgasm right out of Daryl, and he collapsed in a heap on Rick's messy chest, panting.

* * *

Minutes later, when they were both back to regular breathing patterns and the mixture of sweat and cum between them had turned from being arousing to just being cool and wet, Rick shoved at Daryl none too gently to get him to move aside, so Rick could get up to use the bathroom.

After cleaning himself up, he leaned in the doorframe, watching Daryl who had not bothered to move again yet and still laid spread out on the bed, one arm lazily thrown across his head. Sensing Rick's presence, he let the arm fall down to his side and turned his head.

"Why you are even sexier afterwards will forever remain a mystery to me," Rick said, shaking his head, as he finished drying his hands. He turned around to throw the towel into the hamper, grabbed something from the shelf under the mirror and continued. "You ever gonna get cleaned up as well?"

Daryl pushed himself up onto his elbows, his eyes never leaving Rick's, and answered quietly. "Just so you know, next time we do this, there'll be no need to flirt quite as much as you did tonight, alright? Jesus." Daryl scoffed, but Rick just chuckled.

"I believe that was his name, yes." He grinned when Daryl threw a pillow at him, ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding being hit, then proceeded to put his wedding band back onto his finger. "Of course," he added slyly, "if I had known how jealousy would turn you into a ravishing..."

He never got the chance to finish the sentence, cause Daryl had been too quick in getting up, snatching Rick by the arm and pushing him onto the bed for the second time during the same night.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long minute. Finally, Rick sighed. "Paul is a good friend of mine, he only played along because I asked him to earlier today." Closing his eyes, a worried expression distorting his handsome features, the cop whispered "You really mad, Daryl?"

A long, slow kiss later, Daryl whispered back "No, but I don't think it'll be necessary next time around."

Rick nodded, and Daryl felt him fumbling around with his own hand. He lifted it, splaying his fingers so Rick could slip Daryl's wedding band back onto his finger as well, and the cop stared at it in wonder like he often did.

"Still can't believe it," Rick murmured.

"Hm," Daryl whispered back, kissing Rick's stubbly cheek, "I know. But we did it, didn't we?"

"Yep," Rick answered, a happy laugh bubbling up in his throat, and Daryl shook his head.

"You are one persistent fucker, you know that, right? You never got tired of prodding me to get in front of a judge..." Daryl could not help the smile forming on his face when Rick answered.

"As far as I recall, when it comes to persistent fucking, you're the one that qualifies best." They laughed together, but when Daryl prepared to get up to use the bathroom himself, Rick looked at him with all the love he got for Daryl clearly visible in his sparkling eyes and said "Happy Anniversary, Daryl."

 


End file.
